


Newlyweds

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun and Jiyong are newlyweds who can't get enough of each other. For GtotheTop8Originally posted on AFF on 12/14/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/875211/newlyweds-fluff-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	Newlyweds

Seunghyun grinned as he came around the corner into the kitchen. His beautiful brand new husband was wearing nothing but a sweater of Seunghyun's- and he was bending over to get something out of the cabinets.

No, wait, he _was_ wearing something else. Hot pink briefs. Choi Jiyong's perfect perky butt was covered in hot pink briefs- and Seunghyun couldn't handle it.

“OW!” Jiyong cried, having hit his head on the counter while standing up. Seunghyun had the decency to look sheepish as Jiyong whirled around and fixed him with a dirty look.

“Sorry love, but it's not my fault! You know I can't help it when you put your ass on display like that!”

Jiyong scowled. “I wasn't on display, I was trying to make breakfast!”

Seunghyun pulled his soft, sweater-covered husband into his arms. “Aren't you always trying to get my attention baby?” he pouted.

“Ughhh, not before breakfast!”

Seunghyun could only chuckle as Jiyong moved away, grumbling.

 

 

Later that afternoon, Seunghuyn was taking a shower when the curtain opened.

“Thought you might need some help with those hard to reach places,” Jiyong smirked. He soaped up a loofah and ran it over Seunghyun's back.

Seunghyun groaned as fingers trailed down his back and below his bum.

 

 

They were at a party. They were having separate conversations with different people, but they hadn't let each other go. They were linked by their pinkies, and refused to let each other get any farther than that. They would talk to their various friends and make plans to meet up, all while keeping each other close.

 

They were exhausted, but too wired for sleep. So they decided to order in some pizza, put on an old drama, and stuffed their faces- and each other's faces- wearing nothing but their underwear, feet tangled under the coffee table.

 

In the end, they fell asleep on the couch. Seunghyun was glad he purchased an extra wide so that he and Jiyong could sleep comfortably- Jiyong on Seunghyun's chest, Seunghyun's nose buried in his husband's hair, their feet still tangled.

 


End file.
